


jericho brick

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: F/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tear down walls while building their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jericho brick

**Author's Note:**

> Movie canon compliant, influenced by script drafts. Set after the revelation.

* * *

Her heart's in her eyes; she's so open these days.

Varek still remembers the first time he looked into her eyes; all he saw were walls he wanted to break down.

Maybe she could break down his as well.

They could use the bricks to build a fortress for just the two of them.

But his walls he found were higher and better built then hers.

She can only take away one brick at a time; the walls are still standing strong, though not quite as tall.

But in her eyes she's so tired; heartsick and never going to give up despite it.

Varek isn't sure his heart is ever in his eyes. He just knows he wants to give it to her (but he can't).

Sonja isn't prepared when someone else pulls out a brick at the bottom; his walls toppled over, all around her.

Neither of them are prepared when he rebuilds them with frightening ease. And he wants so badly to stop (but he can't).

His heart is never in his eyes.

But there's hers. Shining in glassy eyes; red and puffy and it isn't the red moon's fault this time as her heart breaks in two.

He knows it's that one brick he himself finally pulled out. He threw it blindly; he never meant for it to hit her.

No, no, never her. Not her.

And now her walls are coming back. She's slower to rebuild, but he can see the walls slowly rising.

This time she's using his bricks. Her walls won't come down so easily again.

But he'll circle her every day, seven times if he has to; once he conquers the skeletons freed from behind his own.

Seventy times seven if she doesn't fall; he won't give up. Heartsick and tired and he remembers that she was once too.

He wonders if she can see his heart in his eyes now.


End file.
